


One Morning (#2)

by can_opener



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just know it, but they are afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> *spends a day writing shit to battle this writer's block*

\- - - - - - - - - - 

The sunshine bathed all the cottages and houses of Free Glades in a beautiful, honey colour. A faint sound of birds chirping can be heard over the shouts and orders of old Undertowners doing their usual trade. A strong smell of honey wafted over Phil's nose. Not opening his eyes, Phil smiled to himself, enjoying the bliss he gets on these kind of mornings. He counted from one to ten, wondering when Dan would show up to his room and bang a pot. 

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

A loud crash came from the hallway, and Phil tried not to smile. As he had predicted, Dan stood over his door, wearing his usual Freeglade Lancer suit and a pot on each of his hands. The sunshine made Dan's still-curly brown hair look bronze and it caught greatly with the childlike glimmer his eyes bring. Phil sighed. It's such a fucking shame...

"Oi Phil. Good thing you now awake eh? 'Was just about to bang this pot." Dan laughed awkwardly. He attempted to straighten his curly hair, but nearly ended up having a lump on his head for forgetting the fact that both of his hands carry silver, heavy metal pots. He shot a deadly glare at Phil, who was now in the floor, laughing in hysterics.

"Shut up you fucking Librarian knight or I'll destroy Woodstar." Woodstar is Phil's skycraft. Skycrafts are an important means of transportation to all Librarian knights since stone-sickness ruined all the sky ships. They need a much more lighter means of transportation in the sky while crossing the dangerous territories of the Edge.

Dan shuddered to himself as the image of the twilight woods came into his head.

"Oh that's okay, I'll destroy your lance and kill Quinvix." Phil smirked at the horrified expression the Freeglade Lancer sported.

"Don't you fucking dare Lester."

Quinvix is Dan's skewbald prowlgrin. As a Freeglade Lancer, it is important to have a lance and a prowlgrin when they have to fight shrykes or any goblins who dare mess the peace occuring in the Edge. They are in partnership with the Librarian knights so it makes it all easier considering they are still some shrykes and goblins out there who wished to wage war and conquer the Edge.

Phil snorted, "Why would I?" Dan's face relaxed, and Phil could feel his chest swelling in relief. A comfortable silence stretched across the room as Dan watched the New Undertown from Phil's window. He could hear Deadbolt Vulpoon chatting loudly and animatedly to a Lugtroll, sipping his tankark. Dan wondered if the Shryke (the only good-natured shryke) from the New Bloodoak tavern knew this. Plus, who in their right mind would drink at this early. The grunts of his prowlgrin could be heard and Dan made a mental note to groom Quinvix later. He also made a mental note to drag Phil to the Lake near to the Lullabee Island later. He could feel his hands sweating at the idea. Taking a deep breath, Dan told himself if things went wrong, he'd still accept his decision. He could feel the bile rising to his throat but before he could panic, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the fresh air slowly drifting to his face.

If Dan lost himself from the busy view of the New Undertown, Phil found himself staring at the brown-haired beauty staring at his window. For a split-second, Dan almost looked child-like, with his closed eyes, and the lazy smile that rest on his pretty lips. Phil could feel jealousy coursing through his blood. Whoever caused this blissful look at Dan must have loads of hella luck in him. Something Phil is sure he doesn't have. Maybe she was pretty or intelligent. Maybe even both. Something Phil thinks he lacks. He pushes all them away though, denial welling up inside him. How could Dan love someone like Phil. Phil the too-pale, clumsy, awkward Librarian knight. In a sense, he was the complete opposite of Dan. If it wasn't for the fact that they have the same interests and their mums are the best of friends, they would never end up being best friends too, let alone share a cottage. Phil sighed. It hurts loving someone who doesn't love you back.

Or that's what he thought.

"You're staring at me." Dan's gentle tone made it more of a statement rather than a question. Phil snapped out of his daze, colour rising his cheeks. He groaned and dove back to the safety of his duvet. Dan's eyebrows furrow in confusion. This isn't the what Phil would do if he was caught staring Dan. Normally he would smirk and ask Dan what's wrong with that, and it would be Dan's turn to blush. Phil's not okay this time. He knew it.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Phil could feel the other side of his bed dip. Phil closed his eyes, tears leaking down his face.

"I'm okay." Phil's voice broke in the last syllable. Dan knew he was lying.

"Philip, tell me."

'Oh yeah Dan I'm in love with you for years now and I'm so fucking insecure and shit I know you wouldn't love me anyway but I hope you would but I know it's impossible because you can find someone better than me and I'm just an awkward kid.' Phil thought to himself. Dan couldn't know that. Hell, he shouldn't know that. More tears started to leak down Phil's face as he bury himself in his duvet. Dan could never love someone like him. He's way too ugly for him.

"Phil, you know you make me sad when you cry right? Please tell me what's wrong." Phil's sobs grew louder, each telling Dan the misery that was clouded by his happy-go-lucky attitude. It breaks Dan's heart to see him cry. He rubbed small circles in Phil's back, pulling him closer, not noticing the stray tear that landed on his cheek. The sobs started to subside, but Dan held him close, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Phil, what's wrong." He asked one more time. Phil looked up, his bloodshot eyes showing honesty.

"You."

Confusion clouded on Dan's mind. What had he done to hurt his Phil?

"Why?"

Phil simply smiled at him. "Because you're so beautiful, amazing, and the most intelligent person I've ever met. It hurts to know that I love you and I'm sure you won't even love me--" 

Dan's lips crashed against his, cutting him off mid-sentence. Phil's mind whirred. He could not believe it. Dan's kissing him. This must be a dream, he thought. But Dan's lips felt real, realer than Phil knew in his dreams. This must be reality, so he kissed back. Their tongues danced together in a passionate fight for dominance. It felt like forever until they have to pull away to catch some air.

"You're an idiot." Dan whispered, their foreheads leaning togerther, "I love you too. I was about to tell you that later in the Lake Landing."

Phil's eyes shone from disbelief, shock, surprise, and finally to bliss as he kissed Dan again, feeling the happiness that he could do this again. This morning turned out way better than he had expected.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dan asked sweetly, tucking a a tuft of hair behind Phil's ears. Phil blushed madly at the action, and Dan nearly exploded because of his adorableness.

"No. I'm free today. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's lame attempt to mimic him. Dan kissed his forehead softly.

"Nah. But I'm still taking you to Lake Landing later." He tucked his head under Phil's chin as they both started to drift back to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that when I say/write the word 'Way', my mind goes like, "Is that a pun you fucker?" Anyways, I hope you like the story #feedbackisappreciated


End file.
